


Face Fucking

by orphan_account



Series: The Kink Khronicles [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lloyd learn the hard way that, Morro is always in control
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Series: The Kink Khronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122065
Kudos: 15





	Face Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Face Fucking; When a male thrusts his dick into and out of the mouth forcefully

Morro slammed the car door, i looked out the window worriedly, what was morro going to do. Most important rule of having sex with Morro: don't make him mad. especially if his still horny after.

\-----

I stepped into the bedroom, and jumped as i heard the door slam behind me.

"M-Morro?"

I turned around and winced as Morro grabbed my hair, he pushed me down on my knees and hastily removing his belt and pants.

"Open.*

I complied, opening my mouth as I looked up at him. His gaze sending shivers down my spine, i secretly did like when he was...more dominant than usual.

I kept his grip on my hair, thrusting his girth inside my mouth and a little down my throat.

I kept my teeth out of his way, trying my best to use my tongue but i wasn't sure how to keep up.

"Fuck- You see what happens when you disobey me? You get used like the slut you are"

I moaned on his cock, his thrusts becoming harder, and i knew he was close.

"FuCK LLOYD-"

His grip on my hair tightened, his nails digging into my scalp as i whimpered, unwanted tears forming in my eyes as he came down my throat.

He pulled out of my mouth, our heavy breathing filling the quiet room.

He kneeled down to my level and pressed a kiss on my cheek.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yea, I'm good"

He let out a sigh of relief and pulled me onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and relaxed.

This was nice...


End file.
